fourstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DudeWithASuit/Me, myself, and my suits
Yeah, I know about your meetings, and I’m not here to stop them, nor am I here to be pissed off for having them, I just want to talk. I wish people would talk directly to their “problem” instead of talking behind the person’s back, because if you talk without them knowing, things will only get worse. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not saying your recent meeting was evil, in fact it’s only natural for people with common views to rally together and reach a common goal, but I’m not here to rant about the meetings, I’m here to talk about what you said, my point of view, how I could fix it, and even make some apologies. So with that said, let’s begin. DWAS the “hypocritical asshole”: I will admit, there are times I acted like a complete piece of shit to people. Mostly when I was annoyed or overreacting, but that’s besides to point. For example, when A6 was adding the Wikipedia template, I got really furious for no real reason. I mean, I’m allowed to show my distaste for it, but I will say I was attacking him for little purpose. So with that, I’m sorry, A6. Whether or not you accept this apology is up to you, because I can’t make everyone happy. But I just want you to know I’m sorry for my douchey actions. As an added note, I don’t actually remember calling you an edit whore directly, but if I did, then I’m deeply sorry for that too. The staff “issues”: So I think mostly everyone agreed that I was a bad admin. I was kind of upset about that, I was hoping I was doing an alright job, but here I am. Speaking of staff, I am not taking away your freedom of speech at all. In fact I want you to use your voice and talk to me now. I don’t want you all afraid of me. I’m here to help, not be an intimidating brutal police officer. But yeah, I will admit I got pissy with Grinch’s blog, but my intention was to never get you guys to stop talking about it. if that was the case, then I would have deleted the blog or something along those lines. Regarding the removal of Ynkr and Steeler on the staff bar, I don't really agree with that. In my opinion you could just act like they're not there, but meh. Maybe I'll ask people on a thread, but for now, my''' '''vote will be no. I don't really know what the common people want, so feel free to tell me. Wachowman: Be your own person. This isn’t meant to be offensive, or demanding, but this is just my advice. Don’t just follow around the person who gives you the most likely chance of getting power. I also never betrayed you, but that’s just from my point of view, I don’t know how you saw it. Semi-closing: I don’t really know what to say anymore. I know I missed many things. So comment them, and I’ll respond in due time. In the meantime, o e o ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang~ o e o ah ah ting tang walla walla bang! ~ DudeWithASuit Category:Blog posts